User blog:Bobdave/Star Wars: Wikian Galaxies. Episode I - The Shadowed Armies. Part II - Questions
HELLO AGAIN. IT'S ANOTHER THING. YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS DEAD, DIDN'T YOU? But ye, here's another one of these and I hope you enjoy and stuff, ye. ---- [http://www.starwars.com/games-apps/star-wars-crawl-creator/?cid=5695498ee4b04dbece610b6a The Opening Crawl] (WARNING: might be loud) ---- Wachow sharply turned his interceptor to the right. "Grav, I've lost them" he said urgently as he looked around in panic. "They're flying in our blind spot but I don't know how they can tell where it is" came the reply. "Well at least they're focused on us, we need to draw them away from the rest of the squadron." Wachow picked up and turned on his communicator. "All of you, return to Phynea V. Grav and I will handle this" "You sure, Wach?" came a response through Wachow's receiver. "We're okay, but you need to report to Master Aikum and Chancellor Tyg'r. We'll return, don't be concerned" "Alright, if those are your or-". The receiver cut out and the interceptor shook. "Wach, we're under fire" reported Manuel as calmly as possible. "Return fire. What's the nearest system or planet?" "Duaster, uncolonised, completely uncharted territory." "Set a course" "Sure" The high pitched flurry of blaster noises ceased. Manuel saw that the enemy craft had been hit by an ally. He radioed a message of thanks and directed the plummeting ship towards the surface of the grey planet of Duaster as the rogue craft did the same. ---- Jamahl walked alongside Tavi down the streets of Phynea V. She stopped in front of a small bar. The establishment's yellow paint had chipped and faded and there was a large crack in the glass door leading inside. "Are we even allowed in there?" asked Jahaml doubtfully. "Like anyone in there cares" replied Tavi sarcastically. "So this is where the bounty hunters hang?" "Yep. And my dad, before he died. He was the most faithful and high-spending patron in fact. Certainly more faithful than he was to my mother" mused Tavi. There was a pause in the conversation. "This place is right down the street from the senate house. They haven't raided it yet?" questioned Jamahl, attempting to rejuvenate Tavi's talkative mood. "The senate like to keep things where they can see them. They shut this place down, bar sets up again a dozen blocks away" clarified Tavi. "You ask too many questions, let me do the talking" she chided. Jamahl looked at her, rolled his eyes, and followed her inside. As the door slowly shut behind them, Jamahl began to say something then stopped when he realised that everyone sitting near the entrance of the bar had their gaze fixed on him. Tavi, whose hood was now resting over her low-down head, elbowed him and he grudgingly raised his own hood. While the two carefully walked to the bar, Jamahl's attention was drawn to something in the corner of his eye. ---- "You alright, Wach?" yelled Manuel, getting to his feet on the uneven terrain which was being constantly altered by the violent sandstorm. "Fine" the Jedi Master coughed. He came into Manuel's view, shielding his face from the debris being tossed around in the air with his arm. "You see where the wreckage went after we were ejected?" he asked through his cupped hand. Manuel nodded and gestured for Wachow to follow him. The two reached the smouldering ship and crouched beneath the left wing. "Wach" said Manuel, "I sense something. A dark presence." Wachow raised his head and closed his eyes. "I don't feel anything" he quickly concluded as he reopened his eyes. The two stayed hunched beneath the wing for a while before hearing a guttural shout in the distance. "What was that?" asked Wachow. "It sounded like Sand People" replied his comrade. "That wasn't the tongue of Sand People" Wachow insisted. The shouts came closer. "We should go and look" he said, rolling out from below the ship. Manuel unsheathed his light saber and followed suit. The two steadied themselves in the strong winds and stepped into a fighting stance. However, before they could decide on whether the noises came from a friend or foe, they saw two orange light saber blades swinging in the distance, coupled with a series of anguished grunts. The blades then stopped moving and retracted. A brief respite in the sandstorm allowed the two Jedi to see a small portion of the spacecraft that assaulted them, buried partially in the sand. ---- "Jamahl!" Tavi called out. "What the hell are you doing?" Jamahl shoved his way through crowds of drunken bar patrons and stopped at a table in the corner of the establishment where two men were talking. He drew and ignited his light saber then placed it inches away from the neck of a young man, clad in a scruffy off-yellow jacket. "Weird, usually when people do this to me, they want their money back. Never had a Jedi put nothin' against my neck before" muttered the man as he leaned against his mechanical left arm. Tavi pushed her own way through the crowds and arrived at the table. "Jamahl" she said through gritted teeth. "Everyone's looking." "How'd you lose that arm" said Jamahl, ignoring his companion. "Well first of all, you don't just ask someone how they lost their arm. Come on, where's your manners?" the young man began. "But to answer your question, let's say it was a... repossession. Now my own question. Why the hell do you care?" "Jamahl, the guy on the roof lost his right arm, not his left." growled Tavi. Jamahl paused for a while then slowly sheathed his blade. "Sorry" he sheepishly mumbled. "Nah. Trust me. Third time today. Name's Conner Aescix. Man for hire" he said, extending his hand, which Jamahl shook hesitantly. "Although you kinda scared off my customer" he continued, looking to where the other man was sitting at the now empty seat. "What do you mean 'man for hire'?" asked Tavi. "I will do any job for the right price" he clarified. "'Cept y'know... that kinda job. Only did that once, regretted it." Tavi and Jamahl looked at each other, sharing a degree of confusion. "Oh, and I ain't gonna kill no one, I can't be involved in that kinda crap. You in here looking for someone with a missing arm?" The Jedi shared another look, this one a look of indecision. "Yeah" said Tavi eventually. "I might - might - know who you're talking about." The young man looked between the pair. "I mean,'' '''might' is a strong word." There was a pause. "How much?" asked Jamahl. ---- Wachow and Manuel activated their light sabers in preparation for a fight. "Now, now, my friends, there's no need for that" came a deep, male voice through the howling gales. "Very sorry for shooting at you. Honest." "Who are you?" demanded Manuel. "Introductions. Introductions are hard. Why don't I start with why I was shooting at you? That okay?" said the man, whose shape was becoming more clear as he strode closer to the two. Without waiting for an answer to his question, he continued. "I'm on business. Business makes you do things. I'm not saying I like shooting people. I am saying I like money. Money's good. Money gives you power. But money also gives you order." "What are you talking about?" Wachow interrupted, annoyed. The man chuckled. "I wouldn't expect a... Jedi to understand". "Say what you want, but I'm going to have to arrest you" said Wachow authoritatively. "You'll be tried in the Phynean Supreme Court under crimes of assault, destruction of a government vehicle, perverting the course of justice, and possession of an illegal weapon." "Where'd you get the blade, anyway?" asked Manuel. "Interesting story" answered the man. "Thrilling in fact. Exhilarating." "Tell us" insisted Wachow. "Patience, Jedi" the man said. "Patience leads to order. Maybe not to power, but to order certainly. There was this guy. I think he disappeared recently. I thought he was alright. Gave me these babies" He clicked his two light saber hilts together. "But he was so... chaotic. Couldn't stand it. Drove me insane. Jumped ship. Went freelance." "Who?" asked Manuel. "Went by... Ooh, what was the name. Oh! Darth Munkius. That was it. Names escape me. Busy life, busy brain." Wachow raised his weapon. "That's enough, I'm placing you under arrest" said Wachow aggressively "Oh, but you'll have to capture me to do that" responded the man with a grin as he launched himself at the two Jedi. ---- "We're not paying 1000 Credits" Tavi insisted. "What you mean is 'we don't have 1000 Credits', right?" replied Conner. Tavi and Jamahl didn't respond. "I mean, I'd usually let you haggle me down to 925 or something but I imagine you were thinking somewhere more in the region of fifty, weren't you?" the young man jabbed. Still no response. Conner sighed. "I wouldn't usually do this... but I'm gonna assume you're actual Jedi and I'm gonna trust you. What if I tell you where the guy is, and when you've done your Jedi thing, I get the guy's armour? That fancy crap's worth well over 1000 Credits if I can find the right trader. We have a deal?" Tavi and Jamahl shared another look. "You guys telepathic or something? Stop looking at each other like that. Freaks me out" Conner interjected. "Yeah, fine" Jamahl finally settled. "Okay. Brilliant. First, you're gonna wanna go right as you leave this joint. Then-" "Uh-uh" said Tavi, interrupting Conner. "You're coming with us for backup." "Or... I'm not" Conner responded sarcastically. "You come with us, I'll find you 300 Credits to go on top of that armour" said Jamahl. Conner thought for a moment. "500." "Come on, man, you're already getting bragging rights" pleaded Jamahl. "I can't fight. I don't even have a blaster" asserted Conner. "I can see one attached to your belt" Tavi chimed in. Conner looked down at his waist then back up at Tavi, then to Jamahl. "I like her, she's smart." The two Jedi glared at him. "Fine. Let's go then." he said grudgingly as he stood up. Tavi and Jamahl trailed Conner down the busy main street. He had insisted that he stay a few meters ahead of the two 'in case someone recognised him'. Conner stopped next to a side alley and looked around. He subtly gestured to Tavi and Jamahl and they caught up. The three then cautiously slipped into the alley. Conner led them to a non-descript metal door, coated with various scratches. "He's in here?" asked Jamahl quietly. Conner nodded. "How do you know?" probed Tavi. "Look, more questions, more money. I know he's in here, alright?" replied Conner impatiently. Jamahl looked at Tavi and she nodded. "God, stop doing that!" Conner whispered angrily. He stepped back as the two Jedi drew their light sabers, ignited them, then proceeded to hastily cut the door open. Tavi kicked the metal in and the three entered the building. They stood in a small apartment with no furniture and barren walls. From a doorless doorway, the bounty hunter from the roof of the Senate House emerged, his thick, bionic arm clenched in a fist. "We've got visitors" he said, as a figure in a cloak with his hood pulled up emerged from the same doorway and drew a light saber from his belt. ---- Was the opening crawl too loud? Yes No You'll have to speak up Category:Blog posts